Chapter 18(One Piece Campaign): The Battle of Fishman Island
Short Summary Long Summary In Marine HQ, everyone stares in shock at Naruto Uzumaki, who responds by asking if there’s something on his face. Sakazuki is clearly not amused, and asks how someone like him was caught. Naruto claims that he was sailing alone on a secret mission for the Alliance. When the Admiral asks for more details, the Ninja teasingly retorts that telling would mean it wasn’t secret anymore. Still, getting the meet the man behind The Navy is quite the consolation prize. Sakazuki notes that the Act isn’t afraid of him. Naruto reminds him that they were the ones to give out a 1.5 Billion bounty to ‘Demon Fox’, throwing in a complaint on the epitaph’s accuracy. Sakazuki admits he doesn’t care about that, stating that a bounty’s purpose is to strike terror in the hearts of civilians so they know just how dangerous certain criminals are. Glaring, the Fleet Admiral writes Naruto off as a ‘damn criminal’, just like everyone else who defies the World Government. That actually gets a scowl from the Act, pointing out that it’s a vicious cycle between those who see the Alliance as heroes or criminals. He then calls out the W.G. on the destruction of islands, genocide, and slavery, asking how that’s justice. Sakazuki sighs, admitting that the Navy is hamstrung in its efforts by having to act as attack dogs for the Celestial Dragons. Still, the Fleet Admiral calls it a selfish misunderstanding to dub the Navy’s actions as evil and unjust. He justifies the destruction of Ohara and its people by claiming they knowingly broke the law of researching a potentially world-ending secret, stating it was necessary for peace. Naruto simply asks how Sakazuki knows those secrets could end the world. The Fleet Admiral doesn’t even try to justify the actions of his predecessors in covering up that information. When Naruto wonders if Sakazuki is trying to convince himself, the Magma-Man snarls at the attempt to sway him, railing that otherworlders have no right to lecture him on his world’s justice. He claims that justice can’t yield to evil, and that one should be willing to go to any lengths necessary for the sake of preserving peace. Everything that the Navy does towards that goal is just in Sakazuki’s eyes. He tells Naruto to blame selfish and idiotic fools that disrupt peace for personal benefit for the state of his world. To that, Naruto and Sakazuki both scowl, seeing the other as hopeless. Naruto argues that there’s no point in peace if one’s humanity is sacrificed to achieve it. Every death will just fuel that cycle of hatred. He sees Sakazuki’s actions as pushing those he claims to protect and terrifying those left into fearful servitude. He shouts that this world isn’t peaceful or just, but a ‘damn prison’. Sakazuki gets him to stop by asking why morale for the Navy has risen since he took over, with thousands flocking to his Absolute Justice. Having had enough, the Fleet Admiral plans to take Naruto to Rakuen for public execution. He growls that this’ll show Konton that the Navy is the only one needed to rule this World, not Blackbeard. He even goes so far as to tell Naruto to be grateful for dying in the name of justice. Naruto gives a defiant smirk, saying Sakazuki can never win. Even him dying will just lead to the other Acts taking his place, especially Luffy who’ll never let the Fleet Admiral win. Sakazuki growls that Straw Hat can never beat him. Naruto disagrees, promising that the Fleet Admiral’s days are numbered, pointing out that he couldn’t even kill Luffy when he had the best chance at Marineford, asking how he can expect to now. Sakazuki snaps and gives a lava-enhanced punch that sends Naruto hurtling into the wall, cursing at a criminal getting the better of him mentally. Then, the Ninja vanishes in a poof of smoke. Enraged, Sakazuki roars for everyone to get out, frustrated that he was fooled with a Shadow Clone. He screams for the bounty hunter who brought in the clone to be executed for wasting his time, or he’ll melt anyone who comes in sight. Back with the 5th Fleet, Naruto smirks when the Clone’s memory returns, before hissing and rubbing his cheek at the phantom pain of the lava punch. Erza rushes over, offering her ‘can-do’ medical treatment. Naruto declines, assuring her that he’s fine. Jellal muses on how genius it was for the Ninja to send out multitudes of Shadow Clones (with some disguised as Luffy, Ichigo, and Natsu) to draw out all the potential bounty hunters. Still, Naruto never expected that one of them would get captured. He then shudders as he reveals that he met Fleet Admiral Sakazuki, admitting that Luffy’s warnings didn’t prepare him for the meeting. Naruto even goes so far as to compare him to Konton, admitting he’s never met someone so remorseless for such horrible actions. This prompts Erza to recall the last island they stopped at for supplies, seeing how much the natives were struggling. Jellal explains that they were bankrupt from paying the W.G.’s tribute, which is why they were eager to aid the Alliance however they could. Naruto angrily asks how someone can see the state of this world and call it fine. Jellal agrees, claiming that the state of this world makes him realize how blessed he was, despite his enslavement. While he hesitates to claim to be a good guy, having actively decided to go to war, he decries the W.G. as pure evil. Naruto admits that he used to think pure evil didn’t exist, but the war is making that harder to believe. Naruto recalls how Sakazuki said every horrible action was necessary for justice, implying that everyone who died should be grateful. The Ninja was shaken by morale actually increasing in the Navy since Sakazuki stepped up, with more adherents to Absolute Justice. He asks how anyone can be okay with such brutality in the lead. Jellal guesses that this world sees it as the lesser of two evils, with the alternative of letting pirates like Blackbeard run free. Marineford traumatized the world, so the people turn to Sakazuki’s Absolute Justice to protect them. Naruto brings up the alternative of the Revolutionaries, wondering why people don’t have hope in them for a better world. Jellal points out the negative stigma associated with revolutions due to their tendency of destabilizing their countries. He uses the Hidden Leaf’s own example of Danzō Shimura’s ascension, with Naruto surprised at how thoroughly his commander educated himself on the other worlds. The Ninja recalls how everyone was on edge after Danzō’s political coup. Jellal asks if the Leaf Village would’ve still been on guard if they didn’t know about the old war hawk’s extremely xenophobic militarism. Naruto admits they would’ve, since the Leaf was in the process of rebuilding after Pain’s Assault, and no one wanted a new Hokage to shake things up. Jellal points out that revolutions always happen in times of instability, leading to the outsider perspective of revolutionaries preying on opportunity. No matter how well-meaning, some people will see such organizations as simply another factor in their homeland’s chaos. Erza wonders if it’s simply their job to change people’s perception. Jellal elaborates that it’s both saving the world from the Coalition, and making sure that whatever new government they create will stick. Seeing Naruto’s concern, Jellal promises his friend that they’ll fix this, pointing out that they’ve already saved one world. That has the desired effect of cheering Naruto up. Even better, they get the news of the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd Fleets’ victories, completely shattering the barrier. Naruto quickly praises his fellow Acts, claiming they probably got stronger while battling. The trio is even more elated when hearing that absolutely nobody was killed in action. Erza points out how much stronger everyone got after Fiore, betting that the Coalition was caught off-guard by the improvement. When Naruto agrees with a sarcastic quip, Erza smacks him. The two immediately get into an argument over said matter of sarcasm, with the oblivious Erza missing it. Jellal argues that it was sarcastic, meaning Erza hit Naruto for no reason. Erza immediately apologizes and offers a cheek for Naruto to hit as hard as possible. He simply flicks it, with Erza dangerously asking if he’s mocking her. Naruto shouts that the punished shouldn’t complain about the punishment after she said it was his choice. Jellal face-palms at the antics, comparing the two to arguing siblings. The Wizard silently prays for a distraction, and is answered with the ring of a Baby Transponder Snail. Thanking the great and mighty Goda, Jellal commands Erza and Naruto to be quiet for his call. On the other side, Shinji informs his Commander that their navigator says they’ll be right over Fishman Island in a few hours. Jellal asks if all ships are prepped for the plunge undersea, being no expert on ‘coating’. Shinji assures him that everyone’s triple checked. Jellal replies that he’ll make the announcement to the whole Fleet, wishing his friend luck. Shinji boasts that they don’t need luck, promising to win, even adding Naruto’s immortal words of ‘Believe It!’ Jellal chuckles as he hangs up. Then, he puts his serious face on, informing his friends of the incoming dive. Erza asks if they need to pass through it to get to Paradise. Jellal calls it more a personal favor to their ally, King Neptune, of taking back his homeland. On top of the strategic value of relieving the Coalition of such a vital chokepoint from under the sea, it would also be a huge step in improving the relationship between Humans and Fishmen. Erza and Naruto promise to give it their all in helping bring people closer together. Going to his personal quarters, Jellal picks up a Snail that transmits to his whole Fleet, announcing that they’ll reach their destination in a few hours. While the journey and its dangers are unknown, Jellal states they can’t allow that to impede their mission. He urges his troops to stick together, watch each other, and fight their hardest, ending his address with a bid of ‘Good Luck’. In Dressrosa, a messenger brings news that the 5th Fleet is approaching Fishman Island now that the barrier is down. Chitsujo smiles, telling his fellow King, Neptune, that his home will be liberated soon. The Merman King thanks the Alliance for charting a Fleet that way. Chitsujo says that helping a friend is reason enough. Neptune simply wishes his wife, Otohime, was still around to meet such a good man committed to peace for all. Chitsujo agrees that that’s the goal, even though he never planned on directly influencing the universe, what with the Watchers’ dark history of wanting too much power. Dragon argues that it isn’t Chitsujo’s fault that his brother got so greedy. The Good King excuses himself to speak with Intelligence on their strategy in the coming battle. Neptune, confident in Alliance victory, goes off to tell his children their home will be freed soon. Left behind, Dragon mutters that he’ll just be here. With the 3rd Fleet, Natsu is examining his body, very curious about how he came back to life after Alpha killed him. Still, he’s alive and feeling stronger than ever. Despite the queasy stomach and headache from the motion sickness, he was incredibly focused. On top of him being an Etherious, Natsu wonders if Jugo’s cells have mixed with his to the point of fostering regenerative abilities, gushing about how cool that’d be. Right at that point, Rukia walks in, wondering if something’s wrong. Needless to say, she’s completely shocked by his naked body. Oblivious, Natsu asks if he can help him out with figuring something out with his body. Taking the wrong message from that, Rukia screams for him to put clothes on. Out of nowhere, Kakashi appears after hearing shouting. He sees a red Rukia and a naked Natsu…and comes to one conclusion. He tells them to close the door, not be too loud, and use protection. Once he vanishes, Rukia protests that it isn’t what it looks like. Natsu mutters about wanting Kakashi’s help with this sort of thing. Spiraling down that train of misunderstanding, Rukia shrieks that Natsu is a perverted idiot, going so far as to transform her Zanpakutō. Seeing ice break through parts of the ship, Ukitake wonders how Rukia got so upset. In the 1st Fleet, Ichigo manages to blacken both Zangetsu blades, Shunsui and Gildarts applaud the use of Haki. The Act admits how different it feels to weaponized willpower. While it felt like his mind and heart were clear in the battle against Arlong, he feels strange now. Gildarts guesses that’s because Ichigo just experienced a sort of growth spurt after thinking he couldn’t get any stronger. The Wizard recalls that he used to think he reached his strength’s peak before taking the 100-year quest, scared that nothing would satisfy him anymore. The near-death experience with Acnologia coupled with the revelation of his daughter pushed Gildarts to grow as a Wizard and man. Having something to protect meant everything. Gildarts points out that Ichigo is young and blessed with tremendous power. If an older fellow like him can still find room to grow, Ichigo has no excuse to stop improving. The Act laughs, thinking of how similar the advice is to Chitsujo’s, admitting he needed the experience before getting it. He thanks Gildarts, saying he gets why Natsu looks up to him. Fairy Tail is lucky to have him if the rest of his advice is half as good as that. Having done enough for the day, Ichigo goes to rest up, needing a break after Mystoria Island. Shunsui pouts at not getting a compliment, with Gildarts teasing him. With the 2nd Fleet, Luffy plows through his lunch, gushing about Sanji’s cooking, having missed it in Fiore. When Sanji comes out of the kitchen with more food, Luffy voices that praise. Sanji simply tells him not to forget it, though admits to himself that he’s being more indulgent than usual. He chalks it up to Chitsujo’s conversation with him following Big Mom’s attempted attack on Dressrosa. Chitsujo had filled Sanji in on what his family was doing. The good king points out how the Straw Hats are a wonderful family to Sanji, outlining what would’ve happened if events proceeded as originally intended. Chitsujo urges Sanji to never forget the people who love him, even if he loses himself and his perspective. Sanji had accepted the fact that he had an awesome captain and crew who loved him, knowing Luffy would’ve fought an Emperor solely for his sake. Back in the present, Luffy muses that he’s getting full and wants to save his appetite for dinner, having really missed Sanji’s cooking. Sanji boasts that he’ll be chef for the King of the Pirates. Luffy laughs at that, asking if that chef will find All Blue, earning a ‘yeah’. In his mind, Sanji reiterates his promise to always be there to help Luffy, vowing that the Straw Hats will reach Raftel and the One Piece. At this point, Samui walks up to Luffy, blushing as she reveals that she destroyed the Barrier device. Luffy congratulates her, wondering what her prize from Sabo was. At that, Samui asks Luffy to take her on a date. Sanji freezes in rage when Luffy asks if a date is a type of food. Sabo laughs at the whole scene before ordering Luffy to go along with it. He explains that while a date isn’t food, one does eat food while participating. Dates are all about fun, at least that’s how Sabo puts up, which brightens Luffy up. When Luffy exclaims that he and Samui will have lots of fun, Sanji mentally curses his captain, asking why deserves such a beautiful woman’s attention. Feeling mischievous, Sabo suggests Sanji cook for the date, saying his talents would make it a date to remember. Sanji yells at the order, calling it an abuse of power. Luffy pleads for Sanji to cook, wanting to show Samui a fun time, despite not knowing what a date is. Sanji barely restrains himself from kicking Luffy for how dumb he is and still managing this. Samui, still nervously blushing, pleads for Sanji to cook, saying he’d be real cool if he did. Starting to choke up, being no match for a beautiful woman’s pleas, Sanji grinds out that he’d be more than happy. When Luffy calls him the best, Sanji thinks that he might just kill Luffy on principal if the Coalition doesn’t do it first. In a few hours, Naruto is bouncing on his ship, shouting about how cool the coating is. With excited pokes, Naruto muses on how people told him living in a bubble was a bad thing. Jellal breaks it up by telling his soldier to put a game face on, since the descent down is about to begin. Naruto sheepishly apologizes, admitting he got overexcited. Jellal chuckles before feeling a wave of sympathy, remembering what Chitsujo and Erza told him about Naruto’s childhood. While he has no intention of judging the Hidden Leaf, how they treated an innocent child will never leave the back of his mind. On top of that, Jellal muses on how both he and Naruto were orphans. The Act snaps his Commander out of it, asking if he’s ready while boasting that he’s been ready since their break. Jellal notes Naruto’s nonstop training with the other Acts, plus that little fight with Luffy over the superior Tailed Beast. Naruto chuckles that it’s Kurama, with said Tailed Beast agreeing. Jellal thinks to himself that he hopes Chitsujo didn’t want his Acts to always be humble. At that point, Jellal calls Shinji, asking if the whole 5th is coated and ready. When the proxy confirms they’re ready as possible, Jellal says he’ll see him on the other side. With that, the sea starts violently swaying as the ships start to dip down. Jellal reassures an off-guard Naruto that this is normal, prompting the Ninja to admire the sight as the descent begins. On Fishman Island, thousands of dead residents are being pulled out of pure black pools. Every single fishman, mermaid, and child is covered in boils, reddened skin, and mouths contorted open. One Rakuen scientist mutters about no improvement before heading into Ryugu Palace to meet with his Commanding Officer. The leader is simply annoyed at being approached unannounced while he’s busy. The scientist apologizes before saying Project Wine is failing the tests. While still maintaining lethality, the substance will always change the color of the water it’s in. Unbothered, the leader simply asks if everyone submerged is still dying. When that’s confirmed, the commander says that’s all that matters in the end, musing that war is about killing the enemy, with the how not mattering. The scientist asks how Project Wine can be effective if the enemy can immediately realize it’s dangerous. The leader insults his subordinate’s intelligence before ordering him to bring hundreds of cauldrons of Wine to the Palace. He adds for them to be careful, saying the deaths of a few fools would make him look bad to Konton. The leader vows that Project Wine’s usefulness will be shown. He sees the battle as a mere trial run, sure that Konton will praise his genius and demand mass-production. The scientist admits how amazing it is for his commander to come up with such weapons, asking what his secret is. Chuckling at the praise, Sagi the Fraud, acting through a Faux Man, claims that it’s time, desire, and ambition. Plus, he sees such inspiration from the other four worlds’ weapons, believing that lower life forms are great at creating them to cover up weakness. Another Rakuen scientist rushes in, irritating Sagi. He’s informed that the deep-sea sensors are picking up a massive disturbance. Sagi brushes it off as a sea-king, admitting that it’s surprisingly difficult to fine-tune the sensors to the creatures. The scientist explains that it’s far larger than what a Sea king could trip. Hundreds going off can only mean one thing. The Alliance is coming to Fishman Island. Darkly laughing, Sagi guesses that they’ll have a fight if the enemy can get past the mines. He gives out the order to mobilize, telling the scientists to leave him to his work. Rolling his eyes at his subordinates, Sagi turns to the infant Iron Maiden. He stabs down with a dagger, but the infant grabs and stops it, amazing the Dark Circle. Sagi muses that while he knew that Iron Maidens were growing in intellect and sentience, even he never expected them to progress this far. After an attendant takes the infant Iron Maiden back to Rakuen, his thoughts turn towards the Alliance. He curses the Acts of Order for humiliating him in front of Konton, still incensed at being ordered to take them seriously. Sagi is confident that 30% of his strength will be enough for any Act, wanting to send the message that he’s to be respected by crushing him. Back in the 5th, Naruto is meditating, prompting Kurama to ask how he’s feeling. With Naruto as good as possible in the circumstances, the Tailed Beast admits it was a dumb question. Naruto chuckles at how humble Kurama has gotten, remembering how he used to roar at the slightest disrespect. Kurama counters that that was before he realized his vessel would be a friend. Naruto gives a mock gasp at the sentimentality, earning an indignant shout from Kurama. Naruto muses that he’s glad Kurama was sealed in him. Kurama tells him not to say that, pointing out that it’s his and Obito’s fault that Naruto had such a miserable upbringing. Naruto simply calls it years of hate, war, and vengeance culminating. He remembers Neji’s words on fate, but claims that one can take control of their fate. Naruto thanks Kurama for helping him achieve that, even going so far as to call the Fox one of the most important people in his life. Touched, Kurama returns the sentiment, saying he’ll be with Naruto to the end. Their conversation is interrupted by an explosion. Brook falls over, asking who’s rocking the boat. Naruto runs up to the bow, and sees several spheres floating in the water. Brook frantically yells when he realizes that they’re mines, having never thought they could be deployed at such depths. Jellal turns to a shipwright, and is informed that the coating held, but is still advised not to take too many hits. Deciding failure isn’t an option, Jellal gets on his commanding snail. He orders the entire 5th Fleet to ready the front cannons, with many ships having been inspired by the Thousand Sunny when being built. Jellal shouts for them to fire at will. The barrage of cannonade into the mine harkens the start of the Battle of Fishman Island. Appearing Characters Naruto Uzumaki Sakazuki Erza Scarlet Jellal Fernandes Shinji Hirako Chitsujo Monkey D. Dragon King Neptune Natsu Dragneel Rukia Kuchiki Kakashi Hatake Jushiro Ukitake Ichigo Kurosaki Shunsui Kyoraku Gildarts Clive Monkey D. Luffy Sanji Samui Sabo Kurama Brook Sagi Abilities Devil Fruit * Mag-Mag Fruit Jutsu * Shadow Clone Haki Weapons * Faux Man * Mines * Cannons Previous/Next Chapters Previous Chapter: Chapter 17: Unkillable Grudge Next Chapter: Chapter 19: Black Pools Category:Chapters Category:Battle of Fishman Island Arc Category:One Piece Campaign